It's Strange
by ASquaddreaming
Summary: Roy and Riza's thoughts on...each other and a vacation in paradise. Hopefully not too boring. Read and Review
1. Thoughts from Riza

Disclaimer: I own Fullmetal Alchemist. I enjoy putting Roy and Riza in extremely life threatening situations and making them miserable…Man I would give a limb if I could do that. Unfortunately I can only borrow them for a short while and give them a break.

A/N: Well this is going to be my first multi-chapter story so…yay for me! Sorry if anything is wrong or if Riza and Roy are ooc. Now here's my gift to you.

* * *

It's Strange

It's strange. I knew what I wanted and then I saw _him_ in Ishbal. Suddenly my world was thrown upside down. I was confused and hurt. Eventually, things settled down, though.

He became a war hero and got assigned an office instead of adventure. He got to handpick his subordinates and suddenly I found myself under his command. Once again it took a while for things to quiet.

Then I found a rhythm; get up, get to work, threaten the Colonel, eat lunch, threaten the Colonel again, go home. I was relatively happy, I had a job and a home nothing to complain about.

And I learned more and more about him. He was a playboy- popular with all the ladies. Personally it disgusted me when the swooned over him but now that I'm used to it I can stop the gag reflex.

He was a war hero- great and terrible the mighty Flame Alchemist. He had medals all over his walls and an ego to match.

But he wasn't happy. I could see _that_ every time I looked into his eyes. He harbored some sadness, maybe from the war, maybe some other personal tradgity. And it wasn't until one night he offered to walk me home that I knew his dreams.

He told me he wanted to become Furher to fix this corrupt government. I was in awe to say the least, the way he announced it to me, the way his eyes lit up… That's when I knew I would help and protect him no matter what.

And so we continued our routine, him barely getting anything done at all and me watching out for him. Then Fullmetal came, a little blond alchemist.

I was extremely surprised that he passed the test to become a state alchemist. Nevertheless he did and Edward Elric joined our group, bringing along his brother in a suit of armor. They were and still are searching for the Philosopher's Stone, a myth to most. It's their hope and the reason Ed joined the military. I admire them, they have the courage to chase their dreams and make them reality.

Ed is like the Colonel in some ways, too. They're both smart and reckless. Both are headstrong and foolish at times.

It's strange when I think about it. But when I do I realize that for all his negative qualities I have fallen completely head-over-heels in love with Colonel Roy Mustang.


	2. Thoughts from Roy

Disclaimer: Wow I'm impressed. You think I own Fullmetal Alchemist. Unfortunately I can only borrow them and twist their minds and souls.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews last chapter. I really appreciate the support. Chapter Two…yay! I never thought I would get this far. I really have to thank the storm that knocked out the power in Madison County Illinois. Without its support I would still be dreaming and not writing. Also I'm looking for a beta reader so if you want the position let me know.

It's Strange

It's strange. I studied alchemy under a great master for years. He taught me well but died before I could finish my training. He hated the fact that I was becoming a "dog of the military." He died hating it. His daughter Riza saw him die. I left her with her grandfather, thinking that I would never see her again, and became a state alchemist.

I dedicated myself to my work and I met Maes Hughes. A smart hyper-active man who cared way too much about his girlfriend. He befriended me and I put up with his _many_ ramblings about everything and in turn he taught me about living.

Then we were called to war, leaving our homes and families to help our noble country. It wasn't soon after that I started to doubt our motives in the war. I had just arrived with three other alchemists and was wandering an old battlefield taking in the destruction with Maes.

Before we knew what had happened an Ishbalan leapt at us with a knife. We were taken completely by surprise and were only saved by a single gunshot. When I asked what it was Hughes only replied cryptically, "We had a 'hawk's eye' watching us."

Back at camp he approached a person by a small fire asking if it had been them that saved us and thanks. The person stood up and I gaped. It was Riza Hawkeye, the daughter of my teacher. She had joined the military like me and her grandfather. I was shocked and amazed, I never would have guessed, but she was my teacher's daughter. The unexpected came hand in hand with them.

And the war continued and we killed and missed home. I was a big asset to the government being able to conjure up fire with just a snap. And so when it was all over they handed me my rewards, promoted me to Colonel, and stuck me in an office.

The only good thing was that I got to pick my subordinates. At first I just chose Havoc, Feury, Falman, and Breda, but it seemed like something, no someone was missing. I found myself thinking back to my pas and the answer slapped me in the face; Riza Hawkeye. I welcomed her into my group and how did she thank me? She threatened me to get my work done.

Still I had everything I ever wanted, right? I had the title, the power but something was wrong.

So I began to date due to the constant nagging from Hughes and I found some peace. Women fell over me so finding someone was easy. But no one stuck and Hughes got married, much to my approval. He deserved some peace at mind and hope, even if it meant I had to abandon my sanity.

I left on vacation and went to a town called Resembool. There I discovered Edward and Alphonse Elric. I told Ed to come to Central one he was healthy.

I wasn't surprised to see him but the fact that he passed still amazes me. So began his search the myth, the Philosopher's Stone. They're still searching for it wasting away military funds. But it's their dream.

It's strange that two teenagers have the courage to chase their dreams and I don't. My dream to become the Furher. Sure I'm slowly achieving it but to really openly hunt it down?

Hawkeye didn't know for a long time. One night I walked her home and blurted it out. She deserved to know, after all. All she did was look at me for a while and say, "Yes sir." Nothing else. She's supported me wholeheartedly ever since. Sometimes I wonder why.

Sometimes I wonder why I can get all other girls to fall for me but not Riza. She's the only one who didn't fall. In fact I think she's caught me. I think I've fallen in love with Riza Hawkeye.


	3. The Problems of Betting at the Office

Disclaimer: I'm not sure why you keep asking. For the last time I DON'T OWN FMA OR IT'S CHARACTERS! Now on with the story.

A/N: Hi it's me again! Well now that we've gotten away from the actual blunt feelings here's the actual plot! Yay! Thanks for the reviews! Oh and Hughes is still alive in this fic so look forward to seeing him. Also the rating changed to T now.

It's Strange

"Hmm," Jean Havoc frowned sizing up his stack of papers to sign for the day. He found his gaze drawing away from his work and to the others around him. Fuery, Falman, and Breda all had less paperwork. Hawkeye had a little more and the Colonel… 'Is he even here today?'

An audible sigh was heard through the room. 'Ahh yes, he's here,' Havoc smiled and started signing determined to get at least half done by lunch.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Roy Mustang let out another sigh. 'So, much paperwork. Where does it all come from? Who the hell keeps sending it to me!'

"Colonel the papers aren't going to sign themselves. I suggest you get started."

'Sign themselves; I wonder if that's possible Hawkeye.' Roy couldn't see his 1st lieutenant around all the papers but he could imagine her. With her blond hair put up, her amber eyes reading whatever useless document was in front of her. He smiled a little, thankful for once about all the work. 'At least Hawkeye won't see me grinning like an idiot.'

"Sir, I have more papers to be signed," said person spoke her voice hinting that she knew he had been daydreaming. In her arms was a stack of hated paper about the size of her dog Black Hayate.

The Colonel blinked stupidly a couple times then muttered, "Damn it all!" Without waiting for Hawkeye to threaten him he grabbed a smaller stack and started scribbling his signature down hastily.

Riza merely set the stack down with a 'thump' onto another pile and returned to her desk. Noticing her absence he slowed but didn't stop thinking it was better to avoid a confrontation. He paused and glared at the paper then suddenly smirked. 'Well I did make that deal with Hughes…'

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ten minutes later Riza heard the Colonel stop writing. She glanced at his desk and noticed that she could see the tips of his dark hair over them. She mentally rolled her eyes. 'I wonder if he needs any persuasion,' Hawkeye pondered reaching for her gun.

Then she heard a yawn and the scratching of pen on paper. Now it was Riza's turn to blink stupidly. Just to make sure that had really happened she lifted her eyes to meet Jean's.

To put it simply he was in a state of shock. His mouth was hanging open with the ever present cigarette hanging dangerously close to his shirt. 'I wonder if Colonel's feeling alright?' she thought. Then with a shrug her gaze fell back to desk.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

By lunchtime Colonel Roy Mustang had accomplished three things: 1. He had managed to get at least 1/3 of his paperwork done 2. He had scared the hell out of everyone in the office except Hawkeye who was stoic as always and 3. He had met if not surpassed, his deal with Hughes.

"Finally a break," Mustang stood and stretched his muscles. All of his subordinates but one had left to tell the tale of him actually working. He smiled at this fact, though he couldn't be sure if he was smiling at their antics or her actions.

"Are you ready for lunch Hawkeye?" he asked throwing his pen onto his desk, earning him a disapproving look.

"Yes, sir." 'Always official, Hawkeye.' "May I ask something Colonel?" 'This could be interesting.'

"Sure go ahead," Roy walked towards the door holding it open for her.

"Are you feeling okay?"

'Well that was pleasantly blunt.' "I'm feeling fine; I'm just a little hungry." He hid a smile wondering why she asked him that.

She frowned, her beautiful eyes on the floor as they walked to the mess hall. Roy raised an eyebrow wondering when he started calling her eyes beautiful. 'Though they are a distinguishing color…'

"With all due respect sir, are you sure?" She interrupted his thoughts. "I didn't have to threaten you to work once. Havoc nearly had a heart attack."

Mustang smirked, so that's what this is about. "Well I just wanted to make things easier for you today and…" he trailed off.

Riza stopped walking to ask, "And, what Colonel?" coolly.

Roy winced at her tone. 'If there's a God he sure has a funny sense of humor. Only he knows why she can do this to me.' He slowly turned around, tensed ready to run if necessary.

"And…Hughes made a deal with me that if I finished at least 1/3 of my paperwork by lunch he would stop shoving pictures of his daughter under my nose every time we see each other," he blurted gasping for breath.

"So you did all of this on a bet?" she asked her suddenly emotionless voice scaring the hell out of Roy. "What was the deal if you lost? You had to go out with anyone Hughes picked?" She looked him in the eye amber to onyx and he barely managed to squeak a, "Yes."

Hawkeye shook her head either in anger of disappointment and stalked past him. He saw a flash of hurt in her eyes then she steeled them again.

"Hawkeye come on," he called after her, happy that it was lunchtime. "It was just for fun, Hawkeye. Riza!" She paused at her name then continued walking.

'Damn it all to hell! Now I have Riza angry at me! I'm gonna get you, Hughes!' Roy continued fuming to the mess hall where he ordered a sandwich and ate in a dark corner by himself.


	4. Of Seeking Advice and Photo Albums

Disclaimer: Though I'm a devoted fan and writer, I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist. No ones decided to give it to me yet but they will someday! Please don't sue; all you'll get is the notebook that I write this story on and a couple pens.

A/N: I'm back! Sorry I haven't updated for so long. My family went on vacation and I didn't have anytime to update. It was really inspiring and I have a ton of ideas to help the story along. I probably won't be updating quite as fast because I'm hoping to be working of longer chapters. Reviewers rock, so keep it up!

It's Strange

"And the day just got worse from there," Roy put his head in his hands. He was at the bar after work with Hughes. "She just kept bringing me more and more paper. Everythime I tried to talk to her she would just go get another stack. I finally just gave up and started signing like crazy."

"And that's when I walked in. You were surrounded by stacks of paper four feet tall. It would've been hilarious but Hawkeye gave me a death glare as soon as I walked in," Hughes stretched. "It was all for fun so why is she so angry at you?"

Roy shifted uncomfortably. "Well…um…you see…"

"Roy…" he poked his best friend on the shoulder. "You can tell me. I won't get mad."

"I kind of told her that I wanted to make things easier for her," he mumbled.

"You did WHAT," Maes screeched earning them glances from everyone else in the room. "No wonder she's mad at you! But that still doesn't explain how she found out about our deal."

"You know Hawkeye, Maes. She's got that woman's intuition thing."

"Boy if I ever did that to Gracia…but I never will! I love her with all my heart and soul! Want to see pictures of her and Elysia?" he asked already reaching into his pocket.

"That's okay," Roy said waving in a vague direction. "I just need to know, what to do now?"

"Well you could-"

"Why am I asking you? You're part of the reason I'm in trouble. I'll go ask someone else." Mustang dragged himself towards the door.

"If you want any advice I'm here," Maes called after him. "Well it looks like I have an apology to make."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Roy walked down the street with a frown marring his handsome face. Still he was assaulted by girls wanting a date. He just told them all he was busy, wondering why they wanted to date him. He sighed falling into an even deeper gloom. 'I used to be perfectly happy with them. But now it seems like some things missing. They don't have the right…personality. The right ideals. Damn Hughes, he must be rubbing off on me.'

He was about to wander around a rather crowded corner when he bumped into someone. "Oh sorry kid I didn't see you," he said distractedly.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL YOU COULDN'T SEE UNDER A MICROSCOPE!"

"Brother, please calm down," Roy heard the familiar voices of the Elric brothers.

"Oh hey Fullmetal."

"'Oh hey.' That's all you have to say to me!" Ed muttered some thing along the lines of 'bastard Colonel.'

"Um sorry I ran into you," Roy shrugged.

Ed took a step back, eyes wide. Then he grabbed Mustang's arm and dragged him into the nearest store with happened to be a flower shop. Ed turned sharply on his heel and stared hard at him. "What's wrong with you?"

"I don't have any idea what you're talking about Fullmetal." He picked up a bouquet of Calla Lilies, his favorite flower, smiled a small smile then put them back down.

Ed shook his head, "Why're you acting like this. You're usually an arrogant bastard."

"Thanks Fullmetal," he said mockingly. "Well if you really want to know…"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ed snickered. "No wonder you're acting like this." He snickered again and shook his head. "Pathetic."

"Well do _you_ have any ideas?" Roy asked impatiently. 'Why do I keep asking?'

"Hold on a second," Ed tapped his foot. 'Hmm, I have to put myself in his shoes…' He tried to imagine what would happen if he ever did that to Winry. He flinched involuntarily. Then he shuddered. "Okay, Colonel," Ed started to explain waving his arms around. "You need to find a way to _apologize_ without getting hurt. Hawkeye is normally trigger happy, but when she's angry I can only imagine. So send her a card or something."

"Brother, I'm not sure that's a good idea." Al edged into the store, trying not to knock anything over with his bulky body. "The Colonel should just talk to her."

"Ya ya Al," Fullmetal waved a hand at his brother. "Anyway we've got to catch a train. Good luck Mustang." Ed ran out of the shop snickering like an idiot.

"Wait for me!" Al shuffled out onto the street, leaving Roy standing alone.

"Send her a card," he mused. He glanced at the lilies and grinned.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Black Hayate barked and tugged at his leash, trying to chase a squirrel. Riza shook her head as if to wake herself up. 'I have to stop thinking about him. He's never going to do anything for me,' she thought bitterly. She sighed, "Come on, Hayate, let's go home." The puppy gave one last longing glance at the squirrel then turned towards home.

As they walked through the park, Riza saw Hughes. He waved and started heading towards her. 'Oh no,' Hawkeye mentally groaned. But Maes dept walking to her oblivious to her thoughts.

"Sir," Riza saluted.

"There's no need for that Riza, we're off duty," Maes smiled. "Hello Black Hayate," he patted the dog's head.

"Sorry si- Maes," Riza apologized. "I'm not used to seeing you away from work."

"Ya I know," Maes scratched his head. "Actually I wanted to tell you something. I talked to Roy today." Hawkeye visibly stiffened. "And I suppose I'm somewhat to blame for what happened. I wanted to apologize."

Riza frowned," It's not your fault Roy's an idiot."

Hughes snorted," Maybe it's not but I made up the bet. Why don't you let me treat you to a great dinner with my family sometime?"

"I appreciate that, thank you." Hayate tugged at his leash impatiently.

"It looks like he's ready to go home so I won't hold you up any longer." Hughes glanced around and shoved something into her hands. "Here and make sure you give them back, okay?" Without waiting for an answer he hurried away.

Riza looked down and saw and album. Briefly she wondered if she should open it but curiosity got the better of her.

On the inside was page after page of Elesia pictures. Riza smiled and tucked the album under her arm.

She and Black Hayate walked through the park, passing a small ice cream shop. The owner waved and Riza nodded her head.

Soon enough they reached her apartment building. Riza decided to climb the stairs, seeing as she sat at a desk all day. Hayate whimpered as they walked passed the elevator. "Come on boy. It's only seven flights of stairs." He whimpered again then followed along tail between his legs.

As the seven flights passed by Riza found her thoughts slipping back to Roy. 'I bet that big ass doesn't even apologize. That stupid, mangy-'she stopped thinking abruptly when she pushed open the heavy door to her floor.

By her door were beautiful red flowers. She reached down to pick them up and saw a card. On it was a hastily scribbled not that said,

"I'm sorry,

Roy."


	5. Why Roy Gave Up On High Expectations

A/N: I'm back! Sorry it took so long Cross Country started and I've been crabby. I start off with a very vague or general idea of where I want to go in the chapter too. Well anyway more anger, confusion, and misunderstanding in this chapter. Let me know how I'm doing, review!

It's Strange

Then next day Roy strolled into his office with a cocky smirk on his face. The other men exchanged glances with confused looks on their faces. Who would smirk when _Hawkeye_ was angry at him?

Mustang opened the door to his shared office with Hawkeye and briefly wondered if she had forgiven him. He quickly brushed that small doubt aside and said, "Good morning, Hawkeye."

She looked up and frowned. "You're an hour late, sir. I hope you intend to get all of your work done today." Riza pointed to his desk, already covered in papers.

He groaned, "Yes, Hawkeye." Roy moved to his desk and grabbed a pen. 'So I guess she doesn't forgive me. Damn I should've known better than to take advice from Fullmetal.'

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Riza was furious to say the least. 'He sends me the flowers and apologizes in a card, but he can't say sorry now! I can't believe him!' She shook her head angrily. 'If I don't calm down he'll ask me what's wrong. I don't think I could handle that.'

Hawkeye counted to three and then said, "Sir, I'm going to get more coffee."

Roy blinked then raised an eyebrow. "Sure Hawkeye go ahead."

Riza stood up and took her coffee cup. She quickly walked to the door and opened it. Havoc was standing with his arms full of mail. "Thanks," he mumbled.

She nodded curtly then side stepped so he could get though. 'More stupid letters from more stupid girls.' Riza wanted to shoot something but settled on grinding her teeth together.

Before the door had closed she was halfway to the cafeteria. She slowed self consciously to a quick walk and took a deep breath. 'It doesn't bother me. It's always been like this. I'm used to it now.'

Riza entered the cafeteria and found the table laden with donuts, bagels, granola bars, cereal, milk, tea, and finally coffee.

After mixing a teaspoon of cream and a little bit of sugar into black coffee she took a long drink. 'Ah the powers of caffeine. I already feel better.'

"Lieutenant Hawkeye!" someone shouted. She turned to see the head cook heading in her direction. "Hawkeye could you do me a favor?"

Riza smiled, "Sure, Seth. What do you need me to do?" Seth Hall was the best cook the military had. He was tall, with light brown hair and sparkling hazel eyes.

"Can you take these to Scheiska?' He pointed to a couple boxes of bagels. "They've been really busy lately and I don't think they've been eating."

"Sure," Riza hesitated with her coffee.

"I'll hold that for you." He reached out and gently pried the cup away from her hand. She blinked and sighed.

"I'll get going now." Riza carefully lifted the boxes and made her way to Hughes' office. She knocked on the door with her elbow and instantly regretted it. 'What is that door made of? I know that it's the investigative department but what secret requires a door that hard!'

Scheiska opened the door and squealed, "Food! Finally! Give me the boxes!"

Meekly Riza handed the boxes over and before Scheiska closed the door she caught a glimpse of papers flying in the air and people running around shouting at the top of their lungs.

After waiting about five minutes she started rubbing her sore elbow absent mindedly. Scheiska appeared with a bagel stuffed in her mouth. "Mmf ffmm mm." Hawkeye raised an eyebrow and Scheiska took the bagel out of her mouth. "Sorry about that. We've been working a really hard case and well, we're getting a little cooky."

They walked around talking about the latest news and the Elric brothers. Eventually the conversation jumped to Roy. "He's a stupid, arrogant jerk," Riza growled.

"He's not that bad," Scheiska smiled. "You're lucky."

What do you mean 'lucky?' I have the one Colonel who won't do his work to look after!" Then as an after thought she added, "And he always gets tons of annoying fan mail."

"Sounds like someone needs to talk." With a nod she continued, "Spill the beans. I want to know why you're acting like this."

"Acting like what?" Riza frowned.

"Well obviously he did something or you wouldn't be wandering around with me. You'd be in your office shooting around him and threatening him to get his work done." Scheiska hesitated, wondering if it was alright to proceed. Roy Mustang was, after all, a touchy subject with Riza.

Seeing as she wasn't going to get shot, Scheiska continued. "You know you can trust me, right? I-I don't want to force you into anything but I'm here if you want to talk." After a short pause she said, "Well I'd better be getting back. Talk to you later!" And with a small smile she was off feeling only slightly guilty that she had been gone for so long.

Riza grumbled and started walking back the office. Then she remembered her coffee and switched direction the cafeteria. Seth was waiting with her coffee in hand smiling.

"So how did it go?" he asked.

'How can he keep smiling like that. No one's that happy.' "It was good, they were really hungry."

"Well I can sense these things. That and Hughes hasn't been in here for a while so I got worried. He usually comes in at least three times a day to show off his pictures. Oh, here," he handed her the coffee. "I added a little nutmeg to it."

She sipped it and nodded an approval. "That's really good!"

Seth laughed and winked, "I'm making a pot tomorrow. I just wanted to see if the residential coffee drinker liked it."

"Well it's delicious. I'd better be getting back, though."

"Alright. Come back and get some lunch, I didn't see you yesterday."

Riza sighed and nodded. 'The only reason I didn't come to lunch was Roy.' Mentally she grimaced and trudged back to the office. Pausing at the door to steel herself she entered.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Is she still here?" a defeated Roy asked.

"No sir. Where do you want me to put all these letters?" Havoc answered. The letters shook like there had been a breeze and his eyes grew wide.

"Put them anywhere. I don't really care." Roy signed another paper as Jean dropped the letters. Surprisingly they fell into one large neat stack.

"Thanks," Havoc said stretching and looking wistfully at the letters. "You're lucky."

Smirking Roy relaxed in his chair. "I'm lucky? With Hawkeye breathing down my neck all day I'd say quite the opposite."

Jean sat in Hawkeye's chair tapping his fingers on her desk. "You know that's not what I was talking about. I was talking about your mail. You're lucky to have so many girls throwing themselves at you." He took a few letters off the top. "Here's on from the flower shop girl, Armstrong's sister, and," he waved the last on in the air. "Your apartment bill." Havoc handed that one to Roy grinning sheepishly.

"Did you ever stop to wonder why they do?" Mustang challenged. Jean abruptly shut his mouth. "I've been wondering that a lot now." His voice grew quieter, almost thoughtful. "Now they mostly bug me. I fear Hughes is rubbing off on me. I think I'm looking for commitment."

Havoc would have laughed if he hadn't seen and heard how serious the Colonel was acting. Still it was hard to stifle a chuckle when he imagined Roy standing at the alter. "So the womanizer's dreams of settling down."

This time Roy laughed, "I don't know about settling down. I am a State Alchemist. I just want someone who understands, respects, and maybe even supports my dreams."

"Hnn," Jean closed his eyes. 'Sounds like Hawkeye to me. Maybe he likes her, I mean she's beautiful, smart and supports his dreams. But what if he's in denial about liking her, I can't just tell him to ask her out, that would crush all hope.'

"Well sir I'd-" The door opened and Hawkeye walked in holding a steaming cup of coffee. She gave Havoc a glare that clearly meant get-out-of-my-chair-now-or-else. 'Speak of the devil,' Jean thought. He smiled innocently and jumped toward the door. "I'd better be getting back to work, heh heh. Bye!"

Riza sat down and started reading the report she had left. Roy glanced to her, to the letters and back to her again. 'Maybe if I don't touch the letters I won't get attacked.'

And so the day passed. Riza ignoring everything about the Colonel and Roy extremely weary of moving from his chair.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"So she ignore you the rest of the day." Maes smiled, "And you're telling me this because…" He was still happy that they had solved the case earlier that day.

Roy shifted and looked at the bar. "I need your help." Hughes kept smiling but didn't say anything else, knowing that it was hard for him. "It's weird. She doesn't even look at me, she doesn't threaten!"

"That's because you had high expectations. You expected her to forgive you because you gave her the flowers. Obviously she didn't forgive you and it's going to take a while to earn her trust back."

"I give up on high expectations. They only cause pain."

Hughes chuckled, "You can't give up on them Roy. Expectations are almost the same thing as hope. You want her to trust you again right?"

"What do you think?" Roy snapped.

Choosing ot ignore his out burst Hughes counted on his fingers. "Two, three, yah, three weeks will do."

Mustang panicked, "Three weeks for what!"

"Relax you all need a vacation. I'm coming along of course. Bring everyone too. Havoc, Falman, Breda, Fuery, and Hawkeye."

"A-a vacation?"

"Right, no work. Let me organize the whole thing!" Maes was already writing something down on a napkin.

"Okay, let's say I agree. How do you get Riza to come?"

Noticing that he said her name brought Maes hope. "Just leave it to me!"

Roy sighed, "Well there's nothing left for me to lose."


	6. One Long Train Ride

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist. I don't own Ella Enchanted. But when I take over the world, I will own everything!

A/N: Chapter Six is up! I'm sorry I haven't updated for a while but school started and really the only time to write is on weekends. If I'm lucky I have time during English or Science but with Cross Country and Soccer and homework it might take a while. And sorry to anyone who wanted an immediate picture of how Hughes got Riza to go on vacation with them…Read and Review! Reviewers get free cyber cookies and 5 bucks!

It's Strange

"So tell me gain why we came?" Fuery asked Falman. They had been sitting in the same cabin as Hawkeye and colonel Mustang for over an hour. She efficiently ignored everyone and he sat silently staring at his shoes.

"_We_ came because it was a vacation. I'm afraid that it might be even more miserable than work, though."

Falman began to walk towards the dining car and Fuery struggled to keep up. "But do we know why she's mad at him?" The silence he received was taken as a 'no'. "It could be a million reasons. How's Hughes going to get them to reconcile?"

"I really don't know," Falman reached the door. "But if anyone can do it it's Maes. As per usual he's brimming with confidence. That's a good sign." The two men entered a room that smelled like heaven.

In the center of the room was a buffet table filled to the brink with all kinds of foods. Fuery moved toward it slowly as if it would disappear at any moment. When he reached it and it didn't vanish he almost cried.

"Take a deep breath," Falman put his hand on Fuery's shoulder. He moved the take a plate and soon they were sitting across from each other trying to pick where to start.

After he had eaten a chicken leg, tow bowls of soup, and several fries, Fuery asked, "So was it alright to leave them alone together?"

"If they continue on the way they've been then yes. As long as the Colonel has an escape route they'll be fine. Falman looked out the window watching the scenery pass by. 'I hope Roy doesn't freak out. He's never been good at entertaining himself.'

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

'I'm bored.' Roy sighed and leaned back in his seat. He twiddled his thumbs impatiently and then glanced at Hawkeye. Riza was curled up in her seat reading a novel with a small smile on her lips. She was leaning up against the window and every so often she would brush her bangs back with her right hand.

'Wow, I know I'm bored when I know what Riza does when she reads.' Still he watched her and a kind of peace settled between them.

Riza was amazed. 'He's actually leaving me alone so I can read. I didn't think he was that mature.' She read two more pages then decided it was worthwhile to glance up.

She caught Roy's eyes and they stared at each other. Her brilliant amber orbs to his dark onyx. 'Light to dark. I feel like I could get lost in his eyes. They're not cold dark but warm black.'

Both realizing that they had been staring, they turned away quickly; one hiding behind a book, the other fiddling with a button. 'Everything's screwed. I'll never be able to talk to her again. My career and dreams just went down the drain. Still…' he thought. 'Still I never see her looking so vulnerable. No that's not right she never looks vulnerable. Looking so peaceful…so happy…'

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

'Yes, yes, yes!' Maes pressed his face up against the window. 'Now all that's left is for me to intervene.' He gently removed his face and slowly reached for the lock. 'Come on, come on please don't let them see me.' His fingers grasped the lock and he turned it to the left, hesitating when it clicked once. But no one heard and he successfully finished locking them in.

Hughes broke into a beaming smile and began to dance a little jig of happiness. "Are you sure that's smart?" Maes froze and turned his head. It was Havoc, his hands stuffed into jean pockets with a crimson t-shirt showing off his biceps.

He briefly wondered when Jean had changed but stopped when Havoc continued, "I'm sure you know that Roy's never been good at keeping himself busy." After Maes nodded he said. "What makes you think stuffing them together in a train is any better that a closet in Central."

"Ahhh but you did not witness the perfect piece of fluff that was exchanged between the two."

Jean snorted, "Since when do you talk like a poet or an author or whatever? Anyway, I just hope you know what you're doing."

"Just you wait and see!" Jean started to walk away, "I'll get them together no matter the costs!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Fuery tapped his fingers on the table impatiently. "What's taking him so long?"

Falman moved a chess piece, "Relax, he's got to talk to Hughes. That in its self is a task worthy of almost none."

"Checkmate," Breda smiled triumphantly. "I finally won one. You're really good Falman."

"Well I read every rule book I could find and bought a few strategy books and memorized them." Everyone stared as he rambled on for five minutes about strategies and moving pawns efficiently. "And that's why moving the pawn to E-5 on the third turn isn't going to help you."

"Thanks for that educational but otherwise unwanted speech. Now do you want to know what Maes is up to?" Havoc leaned against the doorway, arms crossed against his chest, with an amused look on his face.

The three men's eyes traveled from his face to his clothing. "So that's what took you so long," Fuery sighed in relief. "I thought you got caught by Maes."

Jean gestured at his clothing. "No I just talked to him after I changed. You didn't think I'd stay in my uniform all day did you?" He slid onto the chair next to Fuery. "But you should hear what he's talking about. He says that by the end of our vacation he'll have them better than normal." The guys gave him skeptical looks. "Okay he didn't say exactly that but it's what he meant."

"So what does he want us to do?" Breda and Falman asked at the same time.

Havoc smirked, "He said to leave it to him."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Roy was getting anxious. He'd been with Hawkeye longer than he expected on a train and no one had come back. 'And to top it all off I'm getting hungry. So maybe I'm a little more than anxious. I have the right to be. Riza hasn't even looked at me since _then._'

He was right. Neither on of them could pluck up the courage to look up again. The uncomfortable silence had grown until it was stifling.

'Maybe Riza hasn't noticed that we're still alone. That or she wants to ignore 'the womanizer.' He thought. Just the sound of those words brought a bad taste to his mouth. 'I really don't date that much. Even I have standards that must be met. Stupid nicknames. One bad experience and you can have a nickname the rest of your life.' "Stupid, stupid, stupid."

"Excuse me."

Roy looked up to see Riza giving him a hard look. "What?"

"You just muttered 'stupid, stupid, stupid.'" She averted her eyes from his face to his right shoulder. Apparently it was safer to glare at his medals than his face. Though Roy couldn't blame her after what happened earlier it was hard for him no to turn away.

"I wasn't talking to you." She frowned her eyebrows meeting and making a wide spread v. "I was thinking about nicknames and it just slipped out," he added not wanting to seem angry.

"Oh." The glare softened slightly.

He decided to continue the almost one sided conversation, at least he was forgetting how hungry he was. "I mean one bad experience can give you a terrible nickname that you're stuck with the rest of your life."

Riza was silent for a while. She still held her book, Roy noted. The sun reflected off the title and he thought he read 'Ella Enchanted' before it disappeared. Finally, she spoke, "You don't have to defend yourself. I didn't mean to sound so accusing. I guess I'm sorry," she opened the book quickly but Roy thought he caught a glimpse of a blush.

"Well-um…" he was at a loss for words. Never had he seen Riza blush before. And before he jerked himself off the thought train he noticed that he liked it. "This is weird. We're going to be seeing a lot more of each other in the next weeks so let's start over." He paused hoping Hawkeye would look up. When she did he continued, "Hi Riza."

No matter how many times he had said her name at home or in his head it never sounded so good to him. Her name, Riza.

A certain softness entered her eyes and for the first time in a while Roy felt whole again. "Hi Roy," Riza said not fumbling once over his name. A strand of blond hair fell out of her bangs and across her face framing it. He realized exactly how beautiful she was. It was more than outer beauty Riza had an amazing character and a wonderful heart.

"I'm starving wanting to get something to eat?" he asked praying that she didn't notice him staring.

"Sure." She stood checked her page and stretched. "Let's go." Moving for ward, Riza brushed past Roy and reached for the door handle. "Ha, ha Roy very funny."

"What?" he looked genuinely confused.

"Unlock the door." She turned the handle and pulled but it didn't move. He hit the door and sat down.

"Damn it!" Roy spat. He glared out the window and took several deep breaths. Once he was calm, he offered Riza some explanation, "Hughes."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

'I wonder how my favorite couple is doing.' Maes skipped through the train. They had just pulled into their vacation spot and Maes remembered that he needed to let them out. He peered into the cabin and saw Riza laying down on her seat and Roy leaning against the window. "Awww."

Hughes unlocked the door and slipped inside. He sat next to Roy and poked Riza. Her eyes snapped open filled with cold fury. "Roy," she said calmly but in her own way that could make you cry.

Maes felt himself faced with impending doom. A hand clapped down on his shoulder as Roy started to talk. "Hey buddy, do you want to tell us why you locked us in here with no food, water, or human contact for over six hours?"

"Ummmm." Not a good choice of words.

"I'll tell you what we're going to do. Riza and I are going to dig deep into your life and find your one most embarrassing thing. The one you've hidden from the world, from your family, and when we do we'll let you know. How does that sound?"

'My one most embarrassing moment? That's better that I thought! And they're using first names! I'm a miracle worker!' "That sounds great," he squeaked.

"Perfect now let's get off of this train and get something to eat." And just like that Roy and Riza were gone leaving Maes to wonder what had happened between the two.

A/N: Once again sorry that it took so long. Life, dig it man. And it might have been confusing as to where they were in the beginning. I couldn't think of what they call train cabins and I was too lazy to fix it. And the embarrassing moment thing? It might seem lame now but when I figure out what it is it'll be good. And I'll let me give Roy and Riza have more fluffy moments. Yay anyway review please.


	7. When You Shop For Too Long

Disclaimer: Boo-Boo-Boo-Boop This is a standard disclaimer I own nothing. The shop in New Mexico is real and I don't own that either. I did buy a coyote fetish though. There are no tornados, thunderstorms, or any other natural thing that needs a warning happing to my knowledge at this moment. Thank you for listening.

A/N: Wow. There is nothing I can say to make up for where I've been except tons of excuses. But I'll have you know that I was busy with various activities out of school and now Cross Country is done and I can write more. Hopefully the next chapter will be up soon. This chapter is dedicated to MoonStarDuchess, for giving me such a kind review and for telling me what train cars are called. Thanks!

It's Strange

'How did Maes convince me to come?' Riza thought desperately. She looked at the men one more time then sank even deeper into her chair groaning. 'It was the food. They tricked me with delicious food so I wouldn't realize what I was doing. You're good, Maes, you're good. And the food was pretty good, too.'

"We're going to the Apple Orchard!" Six pairs of eyes stared at Hughes in utter amazement. "Where all of the apples that we get in Central are grown. I even brought each of you a brochure!" As he stuffed a brochure into Havoc's hand Roy shook his head with a foul look on his face.

"No way am I going to pick some damn apples." There was the comment Riza had been waiting for. Sarcastic and laced with anger it was the perfect sentence to shake everyone awake. Maes looked mildly surprised as Roy continued the other men's voices joining in the argument.

She smiled as Roy tried to shake off Maes who had glomped onto his leg. 'Why…What's changed? So we got stuck in a train cabin together, why aren't I angry at him anymore? Nothing happened but I feel like something changed. Like because of the few hours we spent plotting out how to do the most damage to Hughes we can move on. Maybe I'm going crazy,' she wondered lazily as she saw several other touristis stop to look at them.

"Please! Please, please, please, please! Come with me!" A whiny Hughes begged his eyes tearing up. "I wanna pick apples." Crossing his arms, Roy looked the other way his stubbornness affecting his judgment. Riza fought to control a smile and a laugh and turned it into a violent fit of coughing, which made the silent observers hurry away.

Finally Fuery and Falman exchanged glances and sighed then said together, "We'll go with you Maes."

His eyes lit up as he leapt off the floor. "Yes now I need one more person before I go. Now, who wants to come with us?" Jean and Roy edged away and Riza made a big show about ting her shoe. "Breda how kind of you for volunteering! Come along now come along. We'll be back around six!"

The three survivors were left blinking stupidly as Maes carried the other men away and threw them into a waiting taxi cab. "Umm I guess we can do what ever we want for a few hours," Jean lamely suggested.

With a sigh of relief Roy offered his hand to help Riza up. "Want to go suvinor shopping? It's not like we have anything better to do." She nodded and they left the hotel leaving one relieved manager crying in happiness.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

They had wandered around the city for a few hours, looking in shop windows, exchanging glances when Jean wanted to buy a stuffed bear, and generally relaxing. Eventually their wandering led them to a small building separated from the others buy a street and a small park. They shrugged and started up the walk.

Riza reached the door first and stepped inside ducking her head slightly to avoid the low overhang. She had to balance herself against a small table to keep from falling over in shock. The store was filled to the brink with little statues shaped into animals. Thousands of bears, birds, horses, wolves, and so many others stared at her through small eyes.

Someone noticed her entrance and rushed to talk to her. "Welcome to Keshi.(1) Can I help you?" Riza looked the woman up and down. She was older around her mid fourties if Riza had to guess. And she looked extremely happy, even hyper, a huge smile reaching from ear to ear. She wore a neckless that had small bear carvings placed randomly along with other beads.

Roy entered and gave the woman a smile. "We're not looking for anything in particular just window shopping. We're from out of town." The woman nodded enthusiastically and welcomed them in practically pushing them farther in the shop. Havoc stuck his head in and said something about smoking.

"Well have a look around. None of the animals will bite though I can't say they won't try although they are still as stone," she chuckled at her little joke and continued, "We're the Zuni Fetish store, the number one place to find fetishes. If you have any questions feel free to ask me and I'll answer as best I can."

The two nodded and started looking feeling the unnessary need for silence. Deciding to take the path to the left of the main table she leaned over and scanned all of the carved bears in a glass table to her left. Roy looked inside the main table but was soon distracted by the sound of Riza's voice. "Why do you think they started to carve these things?"

He shrugged, making a mental note to ask the woman later, "I have no clue but they're pretty neat." Roy moved on examining the little creatures one by one passing over bears, odd animals and wolves. When he came to a group of horses he smiled his lady killer smile. 'Well, well, what do we have here? I knew there was something I liked about this place.' With the smile firmly attached to his face he moved to the next shelf. A small bird met his gaze evenly. Its eyes were a warm amber color that seemed to glow. The bird itself was a soft golden color with its wings spread out wide. It had an arrow shape starting from its neck area down to where the wing ended on both sides.

He seemed to stop breathing as the bird looked at him. Roy's thoughts whirled and finally settled on one odd reasoning that the bird reminded him of someone he knew well. Tearing his gaze away was almost painful and when he did it became easier to breath. He hurried away to the next glass table thinking desperately about who it reminded him of.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Riza meandered lazily over to the horses. She glanced in almost ready to leave. A flash of tan caught her attention. Eyes wandering she sought out what she had seen. The tan turned out to be a horse that was standing with a dignified but playful air around it. The horse had deep black eyes that mesmerized her. She faintly saw a black arrow leading from its shoulder to about its hind quarters on both sides.

Time seemed to pause as they stared at each other and as Riza tried to think clearly. Among the thousands of incoherent thoughts one popped out. 'Who does this remind me of?' The playful nature with a hint of seriousness and dignity and pride seemed to scream one person in particular but who!

Somehow she realized that she needed to leave and tore her eyes away leaving an empty feeling in her chest. The constant nagging was beating at her but she couldn't remember. Glancing at her watch she saw that it was ten to six. Taking a deep breath she tapped Roy lightly on the shoulder and said calmly, "We need to get back. Maes might have gotten back early and he'll probably come looking after us." He nodded silently and they left wishing the pleasant lady a nice afternoon.

As soon as they were gone another woman joined the first at the counter. She asked quietly, "How long do you think it'll be before they're back?"

"I don't know but I'm sure it won't be long. I think they've been chosen by two fetishes."

"Well they had better hurry I don't want to see their hearts broken." She stood by the door and watched the walk slowly down the path. "They're too cute together."

A/N: Yay! Actually I did find a fetish that I love to be around. It's a small coyote with a silver heart line. And when we went back to get it I couldn't find it because it had fallen over. I was so excited that I take it with me all around the house. And I'm pretty sure this chapter is shorter but hey, at least I got it too you. Leave me a review and I'll say nice things! And I have two friends on the Cross Country team who I see almost everyday who look soooo cute together but aren't dating. Everytime I see them I think (and say), "Aww you're soo cute together! Just go out already!"


End file.
